Shadow Of The Forsaken Soul
by N.X-Forsaken Soul
Summary: Cursed by the key to his freedom, Naruto tries to find light in the everlasting darkness around him. But when he does it was only to be succumbed by an evil so much stronger and so much larger than him that he cannot stop it by himself...
1. Prolouge

SHADOW OF THE FORSAKEN SOUL

PROLOUGE

War! Waging of armed conflict against an enemy! Something he thought he understood. Hatred! The emotion of intense dislike; a feeling of dislike so strong that it demands action! He was too naïve. As long as humanity exists so will their hatred towards each other and eventually, this leads to the inevitable…War! As the war ends, the hatred for each other increases. A wheel that never stops turning.

Death is all around him. Death traveled along with him like your shadow following you where ever you go. Naruto never wanted to slaughter all those shinobi; he never wanted to deprive families with their loved ones. But it wasn't like he had a choice on that matter either. After the desolation caused by Pain; with Tsunade in coma, Danzo had been elected the new hokage by the feudal lords of the fire country. Under the orders of Danzo the new hokage, a caged bird seal had been placed on him so that they could control him like the puppet weapon they always wanted. The bitter thing was that the majority of the shinobi and civilians alike had aligned with the old war hawk. Only a handful of Naruto's friends had supported him. It was as if Pain had never attacked Konoha. As if they refused to recognize who had save them from their day of reckoning. He should have been considered a hero.

Yet the attack from Pain was blamed on him. They believed if he didn't exist Pain would have never attacked Konoha. A bunch of pathetic cowards who refused to open their eyes to the truth as it is, as it should be even if it is right in front of their eyes. To them he was kyubi reincarnated in human form. Nothing more, nothing less! If there was a thing as justice he hoped they would burn in the deepest pits of hell. The elders even decided that Naruto couldn't control the kyubi and seal was failing. What did they know of the seal? What did they know of how he lived his life? No more. No more will he submit before those senile old fools who cower when danger lurks around. He really hoped they would burn in hell. He will not to give up though. He wasn't called the unpredictable ninja for nothing. And he's going to show them whose blood is running through him even if it's the last thing he's going to do.

With much planning and difficulty Naruto had finally obtained the Forbidden Scroll of Konoha. He had very little amount of time. Before long they will notice the scroll missing. Sooner or later they are going to connect the dots that it was him who stole it. So he cannot afford to screw this up. This is his last chance to leave this god forsaken place. If a god is unable to help him Naruto didn't think there was anyone who ever can. And that was the purpose of going through all of the trouble to steal the Forbidden Scroll. Shiki-Fuin! The ultimate seal his father created for sole purpose of summoning the Death God. The very seal that burdened him with the one of the most powerful deities live on earth from the day he was born.

For a seal master it wasn't hard for Naruto to re-create the Shiki-Fuin. As he was adding the last arrays to the seal the alarm went off. 'Probably found out that the forbidden scroll was stolen' muttering to himself he added the finishing touch to the Shiki-Fuin.

'**Wherefore thee summon me? Desires of thyself is thine.'**

Overwhelmed with the presence of the being that appeared Naruto stood there gaping not knowing what to say. There was no possible way to describe the presence of the being in front of him. He mentally shook his head. This was not the time for him to stand there with awe. The clock was ticking. He could faintly hear the outcries of the shinobi. It was safe to assume that they still didn't know who had stolen the scroll. He needed to pull himself together and think rationally. A loud booming voice had pulled Naruto out of his inner musings.

'**What thee desires thou shall pay in tantamount'**

''I know it's foolish to consider that there are other dimensions but if there are others I want to go to one of those dimensions. I want to live in a world that does not engage constantly in war. And I want a general idea of how things work in that world; by that I mean knowledge that every person has in common in that world such as… language. Besides that I want to get rid of this caged bird seal that had been placed on me!' he answered in his haste to get it done quickly.

'**Desires of thine componed'**

'**What shall thee pay in tantamount?'**

'Kyubi… One more thing, take what everyone calls the gifts that came with the kyubi be it healing above norm or high chakra reserves; I don't care as long as there isn't anything that remind me of kyubi in my body physically.' said Naruto while destroying the Forbidden Scroll so that the only one with knowledge of Shiki-Fuin alive would be him or so he would like to think. That war hawk Danzo is obsessed with possibilities that benefit Konoha and particularly himself. Knowing Danzo he might go through the forbidden scroll to find if there are techniques that might benefit him. 'And no one should be able to follow me in any way to where I'm going or bring me back. I should be the last one that's going forth from this dimension to where you are sending me or from there to here.' He added as an afterthought not wanting to take any avoidable risks.

An inhuman roar echoed in the depths of his mind. For a moment Naruto thought that his brain had blown from inside. **'You pitiful puny little mortal! Did you really think I would just stand aside and let you do this? DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME. I will make you regret this for the rest of your life. MARK MY WORDS MORTAL! You will regret it. No matter where you are you will always be reminded of me. You think getting rid of my physical effects on you can stop me from doing anything to you. I am going to put a dreadful curse on you so that you will always be reminded of the biggest mistakes you've ever made. Don't worry. It won't have any physical effects on **_**you**_**. A fitting partying gift for you I would say human.' **

(Author note: you can imagine a malicious laughter from kyubi if you want and the end of its speech if you want. Don't know about you but I find it very odd to add 'hahaha' to that speech. It don't fit a being such as kyubi in my opinion)

'What are you talking about? What did you do? DAMN TO ME 'T YOU DARE IGNORE M….'

'**Tantamount of thine for what thee desires componed.'**

He never got the answer to the question. He didn't know how he lost consciousness but he knew it was not natural and that meant it was the work of the death god. And that was the last of Uzumaki Naruto the elemental nations will ever see. A place he now wished that he had never existed from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Sorry for the late update. From now on if there's a scene change or from first person to third there will be this sign '-xxNxx-'. I don't want to test your patience and write more so lets get on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto verse or FairyTail's characters.

-xxNxx-

It has been about 3 years since that fateful day he arrived Earthland. He had thought since he was free from Konoha maybe he could live normal but no matter how hard he tried it didn't work. It seemed like he was destined to die in the battlefield. In all his life he had learnt to do one thing and that was how to fight. And all his life he thought that he only needed to get stronger than everyone. But now he knew how wrong he was. And now, fight he does. Konoha… He hadn't thought about that place for a long time. The place his life has been made hell.

Not that it mattered anymore. He was out of their lives like they have always wished. Well! Their wish is his command. He had been fool enough to even dream of being the hokage for those pitiful villagers. No! It wasn't an issue that he wants to ponder his thoughts on anymore. Past is past. He needed to put it all behind him and learn not to make those mistakes twice. That was all there is to it. He needed to seal those memories, bury it in the deepest corners of his mind but he will never forget them. It would be good reminder for him not to trust anyone other than himself. And always be ready for the worst case scenario. Finally never let your guard down against anyone. He thought he knew how the gears of the world turned but oh how wrong he was. He had learned life's lessons the hard way.

Experience! Now he understood why it is said that the difference between knowledge and wisdom is experience. He always had the knowledge but reality was way bitter than he could ever imagine. Well, now that he had learnt it he was not going to forget it. Not ever!

No need contemplate over that anymore. Lately the only things that he could think about were a little depressing by nature. He need to keep his emotions under control or that could be his downfall. That was one of the few rules a shinobi should never forget.

He needed to clear his mind and focus on his current job. What was it again? Oh yeah, it was to assassinate the one who stole the lullaby flute and his acquaintances. In addition to that he also had to recover the lullaby flute for the client. Though… what was so important about the flute that it was worth killing a whole guild even if said one was dark? On second thought he didn't care what the client did with the flute or why the client wants all of them assassinated. He would just get the job done with no questions asked. He always did. That was his number one rule as an assassin. Do the job with no questions or names asked as long as he gets paid.

So far this has been the easiest job he had ever taken. All he had to do was sit back and watch. Those little fairies did all the work for him. Up to now all except one of the Eisenwald have been defeated by the fairies. Never mind the fact that he had to kill the defeated members. It was as easy as shooting a dead target. And the defeated included the infamous assassin Erigor. Ha…some assassin. Though Erigor was the only one he kept alive from the guild due to the client requesting to keep the bastard alive and he had some plans for Erigor.

But now that the punk Kageyama, who's the only one alive from his hit list, ran off to the clover town where the guild masters held their useless meeting with the lullaby, something which posed a problem. A big one at that since all the guild maters will be present complicating the easiest job he ever had. He just had to jinx it. Maybe he could just snatch the flute and make a run for it. Nah! What's life without a little… complications?

Keeping those thoughts aside for a moment Naruto started following Kageyama. It was a little difficult for Naruto to follow Kageyama since Kageyama was riding the four-wheeler and Naruto was on foot. Even with his shinobi skills it wasn't easy as it once was. He didn't have the limitless stamina anymore. He now had to spend his strength wisely; he couldn't do things like he had used to do it. He understood why chakra control was so important now that he didn't have infinite amounts.

-xxNxx-

The stalking finally came to an end when Kageyama stopped at the guild master's regular meetings place. When Naruto was about strike Kageyama, the guild master of fairy tail appeared. Makarov was a good actor but not good enough for Naruto's standards. He was a master at the art of deception and he could see right through Makarov as plain glass…pathetic. If this was the master of one of the powerful light guilds he didn't even want to think about the rest of them.

He also sensed other guild masters as well though they were hiding their presence well as they could. Then the good bad speech came from Makarov, something which really annoyed him. And he could imagine how annoying he once had been.

No time to waste. If he was to get a hold of the cursed flute now was the time to strike. Being an assassin doesn't mean that he always have to hide in the shadows. The best assassins always improvise according to their situations they are put in. If it improvising entailed him to give out his presence to others so be it. And one should always be ready for the worst case scenario. This was the worst case scenario like he imagined it would be. Nothing can get worse than almost all of the light guild masters in the same place and him jumping into the middle of them, right?

Naruto took a kunai from his kunai hostler. From the position of the group striking from behind Kageyma was his best way to catch them by surprise. There was no one behind Kageyama and he was facing towards the guild masters group. Fool of an amateur with his guard down. Maybe lady luck was on his side after all.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse and when he was about to strike, the lullaby stated talking and grew into one humongous monster. Today was the weirdest unluckiest day Naruto ever had and his was getting to a whole new level of annoying. This whole new level of annoyance meant Naruto is really pissed which meant guild masters or not, assassins most deadly weapon being surprise or not he really was going to beat the life out of that freak.

(AN: This whole time I have written in Naruto's point of view so I'll try to write in a third persons view.)

-xxNxx-

To everyone's surprise the harmless flute…well on its own; didn't turn out to be harmless at all. And surprised they were. After all it's not everyday that you encounter a flute that could grow into a monster the size of a small mountain. While they were all mouth agape the lullaby monster started moving its mouth.

'**I am starving to death. Your souls****…****it smells so compelling. So I am going to devour your souls.'**

'What is going on… how could a demon come out of the flute' Lucy said in a trembling voice. It was understandable that she showed fear. She has never encountered such an unnatural thing before in her life ever.

Lucy and Kageyama were the only ones that showed fear on their faces. Guild masters were experienced enough not to show fear in the face of the enemy. It is something that will make you feel and look weak to the enemy which the enemy will happily use against you. Gray was some one who had encountered a much more powerful monster when he was little so it was no surprise that he showed any fear to the flute gone monster. Erza is some one who is used to fighting monsters like this so no fear there. And then there is Natsu. He practically grew up with a dragon something that can burn this monster to ashes in a heart beat. Besides, Natsu was someone who would only laugh when the reaper came for his soul. So not a modicum of fear on his face! In fact he seemed a little happy that he gets to fight something as large as what he was facing now.

'That is the lullaby itself, meaning it a livig magic. That's Zeref's magic' answered one of the guild masters to the question Lucy asked.

'Dark mage Zeref… The most atrocious mages in the history of magic! I've never imagined that this adverse legacy from several hundred years ago would reappear' stated the guild master of blue peagsus.

'**Now which of those souls should I devour first. I've decided****…****'**

'Yeah I've decided. You are coming with me… lullaby flute' said an emotionless voice. That was when they heard rustle of leaves; the sound of some one walking, behind them.

And when the light mages thought things wouldn't get any weirder. As he revealed himself the shadow seemed to wrap around the pitch black hooded cloak of this stranger.

He wore dark red gauntlets and arm guards, black undershirt and black baggy pants with leather boots. He also wore a blood red scarf around his face (like the one mystogan wears).

From the shadow of his hood on his face his eyes gleamed like a predator waiting for its prey. The most unnatural thing about him was his eyes. The iris of his blue eye had circular rings around the pupil. He had the look of someone born and raised in the battle field. Someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill if one was on his way.

Unconsciously everyone took a step back as the unnamed stranger came towards them. The guild masters were so deep inside their minds that they hadn't noticed the stranger stopping in front of them.

If he could hide his presence so that we don't sense even a modicum of his magic power this close to us then he must be strong. Not to mention that he revealed himself to us; most of the guild masters that must mean he is confident that he could defeat us in an all out fight. Or he is overestimating his capabilities. Maybe he has backup? No! That can't be true. From his eyes he doesn't look like he would work with someone and he sure doesn't look like he is overestimating his capabilities. These were the thoughts that went through the heads of each guild master. With these thoughts in mind the guild masters put their guard up and watched even the smallest movements by the black cloaked stranger.

This unnamed stranger waved his hand and the guild masters tensed and got ready to fight. But to every ones surprise the monstrous lullaby was flung over their heads into the forest like it was light weight. He turned around extending his hand towards the demon and closed his fist. As his fist closed the demon started to shrink in size and with a burst of smoke it turned into its initial form. A flute! He opened his hand with his palm up. With that the lullaby flute ascended to his extended hand like it had its own mind. After putting the lullaby into his cloak, he once again turned toward the group of light mages.

The reaction varied from person to person in the group of light mages. Some guild masters had officially put on a fighting stance. Some looked vary of this unknown person and were ready to fight though they did not show it outwardly. And some stayed silently watching what's going to happen next. The guild masters didn't make any move against the stranger since so far he hadn't showed any sign of hostility. Even Erza ad Gray stayed silently watching the stranger. But not all had the same thoughts in mind. After all, the length of fingers in ones hand is never the same.

'Oi… who the hell are you? You look like you are strong. Lets fight' shouted Natsu with fire enveloped around him only to be stopped by one stern look master Makarov gave him. Natsu had never seen Master Makarov this serious before so he gulped what he was going to say next. As silence extended, tension also grew with it.

After a while the silence was broken by Makarov with ludicrous laugh 'ara…fu hyah hyah… And who might you be? You sure look scary. If you don't mind me asking what do you want with that flute?'

-xxNxx-

After putting the flute into his cloak Naruto turned around to face the group that was behind him. That was when the sudden feeling of disquietingness hit him. And he knew something went wrong. Around here or back at home he didn't know. But he just as sure as hell burns that something really went wrong. He was broken out of his stupor when the guild master of fairy tail started talking.

'It's none of your business who I am? Nor it is what I want the lullaby flute' said the emotionless yet calm voice again.

With that he used sun-shin to appear behind Kageyama. With a chop to his neck Kageyama was rendered unconscious. With another sun-shin he took Kageyama and disappeared out of sight of the group of mages. He didn't want to fight a useless fight by killing Kageyama in front of the guild masters when he had the option of killing the punk where no one could see him.

-xxNxx-

Before Makarov could reply the cloaked stranger was gone like he was some kind of ghost. He even took Kageyama with him. Now what could, the stranger possibly want with Kageyama? Whoever that stranger was he was strong enough to be on level with Gildarts. Well… now that it was all over with, it wasn't an issue anymore. No need to contemplate over someone whom you wouldn't ever meet again. That was what Makarov thought to himself and he remembered what he going to do before all this fuss started. Stop Natsu, Gray and Erza from forming a team! Maybe it was too late… what a sad day…

-xxNxx-

But will Master Makarov's intuition of never meeting the stranger again be right? Even if some one has the experience of old age one might not always be right. No one knows what the future might hold for them.

That was the day that fate marked the path of his life that would be crossed with fairy tail. Although as allies or enemies is one thing that has yet to be determined…

-xxNxx-

Author note: Sorry about the late update but my pc went haywire while I was writing a chapter. Since then I lost my inspiration to write the story. But thanx to a friend of mine I got my motivation back. And I've my undying gratitude to him. And please read and review. It really is a big motivator for me to write to this story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author note: **Hey guys! I've re-written the summary. Hope you like it. Now this story isn't just about Naruto trying to lift his curse. He's going to be hunting something. Read this chap and you'll get a brief idea of what he'll be doing. Initially I was planning on him only trying to lift his curse but now it is so much more. And then the plot thickens…

To everyone who have questions and are curious…well, all will be revealed in due time. I know you all are going to love it.

Pairing is still undecided, but I'm hoping to pair Naruto with someone who hadn't been used as a pairing yet. Can't always stick with the tradition now, can we?

About the speech and thinking thing, Tobi Fan 321, I'm not really used to writing like that. I really hope you don't mind.

Enough chit chat! Let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto verse or FairyTail's characters. Or any of the elements I didn't make up.

CHAPTER 2

After taking Kageyama out of sight Naruto put him out of his misery by a slash to his throat with a kunai. Now that the most annoying job was over he had to head back to the base. As he started running toward the North in the direction of the Waas forest, he pondered his thoughts on how easy this job was. But that was the one aspect that bothered him since he took the life of Kageyama.

Normal jobs he usually went on; only a few others in the Brotherhood can attempt it let alone complete the job. But this one he was sent to complete was way too easy even for him. A veteran in the brotherhood could have finished though with difficulty. This was no job for a full fledged assassin in the bother hood. It almost seemed like he was sent away to get him out of the way for something.

This set the gears of Naruto's mind turning at blinding speed. As he thought back he remembered one crucial detail as he sent for this so called job. The Grand Master was hell bent on sending him to this job. What was the Grand master planning? No! The real question he should ask himself was why? Why would the grand master want to send him away? Was he doing something the he didn't want Naruto to find out? There was only one way to find out. Head back to the base ASAP. He really hoped all of this was a coincidence. Just some twist of fate.

If it wasn't, meant the Grand master had somehow compromised the Brother Hood and betrayed them. He didn't want to think like that but an assassin should always be ready for the worst case scenario. What was with him and betrayers?

With such thoughts clouding his mind Naruto increased his speed and tried to think about something else. Even in his line of work, being all negative wasn't something that was encouraged. Negativity affected ones confidence. And confidence was one the most important weapons an assassin should have in his arsenal. An assassin should be confident in his abilities to finish the job successfully. So he would think of something else.

The base of operations was located deep in the Waas Forest. Technically it was curved into one of the mountain from the mountain range that resided South West of Waas Forest. It was the perfect location for assassins such as them. If any one were to attack them, the only possible way was to advance in frontal attack. As the base was curved into the mountains there was no way anyone would be able to attack them from the sides or the rear.

The base wouldn't be defeated with nothing short of an army of mages and knights. And a force akin to that would be spotted instantly by the warriors who patrolled the forest daily. Such a force would then be annihilated completely by the assassins before they could even locate the base since the Waas Forest was usually dark and they worked best in such conditions. Hide in plain sight, be one with your surroundings. That was the second most important rule of the Brother Hood.

The possibility was high compared to the army for an individual to elude the patrols and locate the base. In order to do that the individual must be extremely skilled. It was sheer madness to think one person being able to defeat the whole Brother Hood without back up. Well…maybe the legendary mage Zeref was capable of such a feat. Even if Zeref was alive it would be over Naruto's dead body. He wouldn't allow some one to destroy the only people who would let him stay due to his… unfortunate condition.

The last option for the enemy was to set a spy in the Brother Hood and destroy it from within. Maybe…just maybe the Grand Master is involved in something like that. And there it goes again. This suspicious nature might be the end of him. But in Naruto's opinion he also had the right to be suspicious. But he couldn't help but be suspicious. He had been betrayed so many times in the past that he couldn't let himself to trust him. And he also hated betrayers. So if the Grand Master had betrayed him then he would be damned if he didn't make sure the Grand Master faced judgment.

-xxNxx-

The grand hall of the Brother Hood was as grand as its name. The architecture of the grand hall was embellished with gold and silver. At the end of the hall was a fire place that would be sufficient enough to warm the hall during the coldest night of the winter. The fire place was made of gold curved into to two lions facing each other for a duel. Above the fire place stood the crest of the Brother Hood made of both gold and silver.

In the middle of the hall, there was long table made of oak shining from the light that came through windows. Although not made of gold or silver it was grand as the rest of the hall. There were patterns vines and trees curved into the table. Alone, they were nothing significant. But as a whole with long table it was sight to behold. Likewise chairs that surrounded the table were also made of shining oak wood with patterns of vines and trees.

The windows of the hall were made of oak wood tinted glass. The windows; about four meters in length, too had been curved into patterns of vines and trees. And the curtains were made of silk.

In the grand hall of the Brother Hood's base, an old man was watching the fading sun, through the large window curved onto the side of the mountain. Although old he had to show a sign of old age yet. He moved and worked as efficient as any youth in the brother hood. He was wearing a hooded cloak as any other in the Brother Hood. The only person beside him who wore a black wore was Naruto. In fact his and Naruto's choice of clothing was very similar. The only difference was that he didn't wear a scarf around his face his clothing more majestic.

Sozen had been the Grand Master of the Brother Hood for 23 years now. And in that time he had seen and done things that he wasn't proud of. He never did anything without a reason though. There always was a reason. Even in the most trivial things he did, a reason was behind it. Sure he wasn't proud of implying to one that he had taken ones family as hostage to manipulate one to his bidding although that was beyond his reach. He knew it was cowardly but the most important of their creed was to stay your blade from the innocent. First and the utmost rule as an assassin of the Brother Hood should never break. So Sozen was fine with being a coward.

The grand master was a logical man and he was someone who didn't believe in coincidences. Therefore when two out of every five missions have been intervened by some inconvenient circumstances, he didn't want to leave it to such a thing as mere coincidence. If he were to avoid the blockage to normal thinking it would lead him to believe there was a traitor among them or an enemy had infiltrated the Brother Hood. Was there any connection between that and how most of the assassins were on missions leaving only two out of forty six here at the base. He was getting too old for this.

Well no worries. At least Naruto was here in the base. When it comes to worst of the worst he could always rely on Naruto. Naruto! Now that was an enigma. He usually keeps to himself and talks only in a few occasions even then if it's completely unavoidable. It was good thing he found the boy.

Back to the matters at hand! If they had sent a spy to infiltrate the Brother Hood, what could they possibly want? Clearly it wasn't just intervening in the missions that the Brother Hood assigns to the assassins. Or were they waiting for a time when the Brother Hood became most vulnerable?

As realization hit him, Sozen felt cold sharp metal touching his throat. Before he could act the attacker made a vertical slash across his throat. Choking in his blood Sozen turned his head for wanting to see whether it was a betrayer or an infiltrator. Even in the state of dying it surprised him to see himself with hideous grin across his face with a blood dripping blade in his hand. How was that possible? Was it some kind of cloning magic? He needed to warn the rest of the Brother Hood. But was there any way he could do it…

-xxNxx-

It was about two hours after dawn exactly twenty four hours since he set off to complete his last mission. The full moon was shining proudly onto the earth with its light. The twinkling stars scattered across the clear was a fire fly to the burning flame of a fire place compared to the moons proud shine. The night was as clear as day especially for a trained eye.

After traveling nonstop at full speed the Waas forest was at last in Naruto's sight. But he didn't slow down. As he reached the forest Naruto climbed the nearest tree via chakra walking and started to jump from tree to tree. This method was much faster and easier than running full speed at the forest floor. While he was traveling he noticed that he never sensed even one patrol since he entered the forest. And it was too quiet than usual. Something was definitely wrong.

With these thoughts in mind Naruto slowed down. If the enemy had attacked the base, it more likely he would encounter enemies once he entered the base. So it was in his best interest to conserve his strength. On the other hand he would be useless if he just barge into the middle of the enemy with a tired mind and body and without knowing anything about the enemy.

As Naruto spotted the base he stopped on the tree he currently was in and observed his surroundings. There was no living being moving in any direction he could see. Naruto jumped from the tree he was in and landed silently on his feet.

In this situation the only advantage he had over his enemy was catching them unguarded. Or enemies' sine one individual couldn't have taken out all the guards and patrols stationed in the forest and around the base. Therefore he were to get inside the base undetected he needed to do it stealthily.

After about five minutes Naruto entered the base through an opened window. As Naruto made his way through the halls he encountered the first human being since entering the base. But he almost wished he didn't. The body was burned close to a fried meat. From the clothing Naruto could make out it was a guard.

He searched every single room in the base. The only room that was left was the grand hall. All around the base were dead bodies decorated with blood. While he strolled through the hall to the grand hall he kept wishing that this was a nightmare and he would eventually wake up from it. But it seemed that lady luck betrayed him yet again. Why did it have to be him? Why was he the only one left out? And why the hell couldn't he die alongside them? Was he always doomed to such a fate? The one left out, the one to pick out the pieces, the one that fate decided to toy with…

He could have ended it with blade to his heart or a simple jutsu. He maybe many things but he sure wasn't a coward. Going in that path was just a coward's way out. In fact instead of coming to this world he could have ended it then and there.

While thought swirled around his head Naruto silently opened the large doors of the grand hall and tried focus on what he was doing. Near the one of the windows that light from the moon shone into the hall Naruto found the body of the grand master with blood soaking his black robes.

He made his way before the body of the lifeless Sozen. In a sinful kind of way Naruto was happy that he found the grand master. This lifeless body meant the grand master didn't betray him. Soon the happiness turned into grief. In his grieving state Naruto bent towards the lifeless body just to make sure. As Naruto touched Sozen the world around him went black.

-xxNxx-

When his vision came into focus the dead body the he just touched wasn't there. In the shock that followed Naruto searched his surroundings only to the grand master Sozen standing by the window watching out into the forest. Before Naruto could utter a word some wearing the same clothing as the grand master came sneaking with a dagger in hand. Once Naruto saw the face inside the hood of the cloak he thought his might jump out of his sockets.

The one who was sneaking also had the face of Sozen. But how was that possible. In any way Sozen wouldn't be sneaking around so Naruto instantly who the imposter was. But when he tried to shove the imposter, to Naruto's surprise he passed right trough the imposter. He tried to shove again simply to his annoyance to pass through again. Before he try a third time the imposter slit the throat of Sozen.

Was any of this even real? It was then Naruto realized something he should have in the first place. For someone who was sneaking the imposter didn't acknowledge his presence let alone realize some one was in the same room watching. This must be Sozen's final memories.

When the master fell turned around and fell, another person came into view. She was quite foggy, like a mist surrounded her. Maybe due to the state the grand master was in and his senses starting to fail. He couldn't make out her face though he was sure from the body structure it was a woman.

Then started she started talking but he could clearly hear was 'emini', 'hurry' and 'no time left'. After that the world went black again.

Like the last time, his vision slowly came into focus. Atleast this time it was the real world. Naruto was still in the same position before he entered the memories. As he stood up Naruto vowed to make the killers of Brother Hood and anyone who was associated with them pay. He would make sure of that or he would die trying…

-xxNxx-

**Author Note**: So how was it? Was it good? I really hope it was. Anyways read and please review. If you all want any more detail on the costumes check the game Assassins Creed. And people! If I made any mistakes I mean not in grammar and such, please be sure to point out.


End file.
